


The night is still young .

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will graham is tired of everything  so he decides to flee and start a new life all over again .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night is still young .

This wasn`t part of Hannibals plan. He  hadn`t considred that Will might leave. He couldn`t leave . He was his equal and his only true friend. Hannibal had a new mission - to find Will. However that would be more difficult than he expected because Will had covered his tracks rather well. But Dr.Lecter was determined and he was sure that if he asked the right people he would eventually find him. Hannibal wasn't the type to give up easily.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Will had left. He had settled in a nice , cozy home much like his old home in Wolf trap,Virginia. He even had made some friends. Occasionally he thought of Alana and Beverly . . . he missed them. The one person he couldn't get off his mind was Hannibal. The man who had ruined his entire life in such a short period of time. He missed the man and he hated himself for it. Will couldn`t help it even after all this time it still hurt. **Can't live with him can't live without him.**

* * *

 

Will was suddenly awaken from his thoughts by a strong voice.

\- " William are you ok ? You seem a bit out of it today . " said a rough looking man.

-"  _Yes i just dozed off a bit . Im fine Nathan "_

The man didn't seem fully convinced but slowly nodded .

\- " You should take better care of yourself man. Im going to the bar with some coworkers of mine . . . Do you want to come ? "

Will thought about it for a while  before nodding .It wasn`t like he had anything planned today .

Nathan  grinned a proud smirk - " Thats the the spirit ! Maybe you will even get laid . Who knows ? "

Will groaned before chuckling. Nathan winked before breaking out in laughter.

The two men chatted for a while .Eventually Nathan had to leave .

\- "See you in a bit. "

- _" Yeah . . . see you later ."  Will smiled a smile he hadn't worn in a long time . . ._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story ever so I welcome any tips and advice on writing . Thanks :)


End file.
